The turbofan engine as described above is conventionally provided with rotor blades that introduce air into an engine body section, and stator vanes that straighten a flow of the air introduced by the rotor blades. The stator vanes may only be required to have a flow straightening function, or may be required to have also a structural function to connect a fan frame which constitutes the engine body section and a fan case, in addition to the flow straightening function.
Such multiple stator vanes are provided side by side in a circumferential direction, and shrouds extending in the circumferential direction are formed on end sections of the respective stator vanes so that the shrouds of the respective stator vanes are made to butt against each other.
Here, in the case of turbine stator vanes, hot gas flows in a channel formed by the stator vanes and the shrouds. If there is a portion where hot gas hits substantially perpendicularly on end surfaces where the shrouds are made to butt against each other, corrosion due to high-temperature oxidation may be caused in such a portion.
Consequently, a configuration has been developed in which the end surfaces at a joint portion between the shrouds have shapes along a streamline of the hot gas, which is determined by guide vanes, so that a portion where the hot gas collides from a perpendicular direction on the shroud end surface on a suction side of the guide vane is reduced in order to reduce a portion subject to the high-temperature oxidation (see Patent Document 1).